Wolf Warriors
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: Wolves must protect their territory from their enemies like Snout, Storm Cloud, Antonio, Popular female wolves and other wolves from different territories...
1. Characters

Wolf Warriors

Warriors:

Dark Moon

Shadow

Raven

Crystal

Violet

Tiger

Mare

Hunter

Leader:

Rocky

Elders:

Prickle

Eldest

Fireball

Lighting

Thunder

Snowy

Fuzzy

Belle

Hisser

Young:

Gray Paw

Tiger Claw

Flower Paw

Storm Paw

Zombie Claw

Lily Paw

Sandy Claw

Swan Paw

Claw Paw

Tough Paw

Earth Paw

Blossom

Rose

Daisy

And the youngest of the young…. Rascal

I love WOLFQUEST! Belle, Hisser, Violet, Crystal, Hunter, Rocky, Ace, Daisy, Blossom, Rose and Rascal are the Thunder Pack….. I owned these guys.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Influence

Chapter 1: Bad Influence

The night has begun. The moon shine through the forest and the crickets crick each night. The wolves would come out of their dens to hunt, fight and protect their territory. Rocky was the son of Belle and Hisser. He was white and has long fur that would hang. He has strong sense of smell and good eye sight. He was the leader of his territory and his warriors. He sniffed the air to sense danger. He howled with alarm, because he sense danger. There was another wolf nearby. The wolves carry their pups by the neck quickly and hid in their dens. A young red wolf walked towards Rocky and asked, "May I help you defeat the wolf?" Rocky growled angrily and shouted, "NO FIREBALL! This is dangerous for a young wolf!" A white wolf ran towards Rocky and Fireball and bit Fireball on the neck. "AHH!" Fireball screamed. Rocky growled angrily and pounced on the white wolf. Fireball ran away from the two wolves and watched them fight. Rocky scratched the stranger wolf and the stranger wolf bit him on the neck and yelped. Fireball was in shocked, he couldn't move his legs. He just stood there in fear. "RUN FIREBALL!" Rocky screamed. But Fireball, he didn't move a muscle. "RUN!" Rocky screamed. The white wolf jabbed his jaws in Rocky's chest and Rocky collapsed on the ground. Fireball was still standing there. The white wolf smirked and walked towards him. Rocky opened his eyes slowly and he angrily pounced on him. The white wolf yelped loudly and he grabbed Rocky by his jaws. Fireball finally snapped out of it and cried, "Rocky! You leave him alone!" The young wolf jumped on the white wolf and started digging his back. The white wolf was jumping around places and threw Fireball off his back and he hit a rock on his side. Rocky gasped and angrily bit him in the throat. The white wolf was choking to death. Rocky pushed more and blood spread out. Rocky's face was covered in blood and he felt the white wolf's pulse stop. The white wolf laid there. The wolf has died. Fireball sniffed at the dead wolf and said, "Heh! Bet he likes it." Rocky slashed his angry eyes at him and yelled, "SILENCE! You could've been killed! You're mother could've got you! Our territory was in great danger! I'm angry at you! Leave my territory! You're banished!" Fireball stared at him and said, "But I don't have a mother or father. They died when I was two months old. Please don't banish me? Please?" Rocky shook his head and shouted, "NO! I'll not let you stay here when you're that dumb! You put me in danger! Leave! Now!" Fireball put his head down sadly and said, "Alright master… I'm banished. Bye…" The young wolf walked slowly towards the woods and disappeared. Rocky stared at the moving bushes and sadly walked to his pack. The wolves stared at him with anger in their eyes. His mother, Belle walked towards him and said, "I'm very disappointed with you. You're supposed to be a good leader! Not a judger!" Rocky sighed and said, "I know mother… I'm very sorry." Rocky walked away from his pack and went inside his den.He sadly lay down and thought about what happened earlier. He was full of anger. But he closed his eyes sadly and thought about his son, Zombie Claw that died. He was his favorite pup. He died of an evil Hawk. Name Slasher. His worst enemy. Zombie Claw was about to be the prince until he died. A tear slid down his face and he closed his eyes. _I don't care what they say! I'm the leader and that what matters! Who cares that they say I'm a bad influence! I'm not! I'm trying to protect my pack from danger! Fireball almost got me killed! Ugh! _Rocky opened his eyes and he sense another danger. A hawk searching for dinner. Rocky ran out of his den and saw the hawk. The hawk was glaring at him and said, "Oh! What if it's my old friend Rocky? The one I tried to kill as a pup!" It was Slasher the Hawk! Rocky growled and tried to pounce on him, but he kept flying away from him. Rocky slashed his angry eyes at him and yelled, "You killed my son! WHY!?" Slasher smirked and said, "OH DEAR! I was just looking for dinner…" Rocky put his ears back and shouted, "WHY MY SON!? Tell me… NOW!" Slasher smirked again and said, "Because, pups make a good dinner." Rocky's eyes widened and angrily pounced on Slasher. He growled angrily and shouted, "You better not touch Claw Paw, Tough Paw and Earth Paw! Those are my three little girls!" Slasher's eyes widened and smirked. "Good plan. I'll see you next time! Mwahahahaha!" The hawk flew away laughing as Rocky watched. His fur prickled up and he felt a chill went down his back. He shook his furry head and walked to his den. His mate and three girls were sound asleep. "Raven... We have to talk." Rocky said. The black wolf raised her head and saw Rocky in front of her. "What?" She said weakly. Rocky sadly asked, "Do you think I'm a bad influence?" Raven's eyes widened and said, "No… Heh… You used to be like me when I was a kid. I always thought I was a bad influence because my name and my color. Everyone in my school pack thought I was evil and bad…." There was a long silence between them and Raven finally said, "But I'm not." Rocky slowly walked towards her and said, "I know, Raven. You're not bad. It's not nice to judge wolves." Raven smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's go to sleep." Rocky said. The two wolves laid by their two wolves and fell asleep.

That was it…. Hope you like this chapter…. Zombie Claw is going to be in Rocky's dream… He was kind of grayish blackish.


	3. Chapter 2: New Warrior

Chapter 2: New Warrior

The morning has begun… Birds sang and the frogs croak. Rocky was still sleeping in his den. His pups woke up and ran out of the den excitedly. It woke Rocky up and he saw his three little girls playing. He smiled at the pups and he sniffed Raven. Raven woke up and saw her girls playing too. She smiled at them and a black wolf woke Rocky and Raven wide up. "Master! We have news!" The black wolf said. Rocky mumbled and asked, "What is it, Shadow?" The she-wolf was panting and quickly said, "We have a new member coming to our pack!" Rocky growled angrily and asked, "Who is he?" Shadow was still panting and collapsed on the ground. Rocky stared at Shadow and said, "I'll look for the wolf." Rocky walked away from Shadow and Raven followed. He saw a Orangish, reddish wolf standing by a dark black wolf. She was completely black. "Tiger! Mare! I heard about the news! Who's the new warrior?" Rocky asked. Tiger bowed and said, "Master. The new warrior was banished from his pack." Rocky growled fiercely and shouted, "Yes! Who is he?" Mare bowed at him too and said, "He was a weak warrior… That's why he was banished." Rocky growled angrily and ran away. Tiger and Mare watched Rocky run away and Mare asked, "Were pretty dumb, aren't we Tiger?" Tiger glared at Mare with a mad look and said, "No… But let's check on our pups." Mare nodded and the two wolves ran away.

Rocky continue running and Raven was behind him. "Crystal! Hey Crystal!" He called out. Crystal looked behind him and frowned. "What is it? Can you see me giving my precious little pups a bath? You should too, because they get dirty every day!" She said with a British, rich, warm voice. Rocky frowned and asked, "Have you heard of the new warrior? I would like to see him…." Crystal closed her eyes and said, "Of course I heard of him, I'm not a dork, you know." Rocky rolled his eyes and asked, "What's his name?" Crystal just shook her long fur that hang down from her neck and said, "I would not speak about him. He's a dirty little wolf that never cleans himself. He's too weak to fight." Rocky growled angrily and yelled, "I don't care! What's his name for the hundred time!?" Crystal shook her head and said, "He's nothing but a pig…. He's weak and not handsome…" Rocky growled angrily and Raven shouted, "He doesn't care! What's his name?" Crystal shook her lion like fur and said, "He's a weirdo and doesn't care if our pack loses in a battle." Rocky shook his head angrily and said, "Never MINE! Let's go, Raven!" The two wolves ran away from the British like wolf. Crystal stared at the two wolves and said, "Jeez, they must not think I'm the prettiest of the pack."

The two wolves panted and spotted Hunter lying on the ground. "Hunter!" Rocky shouted after his brother. Hunter grunted and asked, "Rocky? Is that you?" Rocky sniff his brother and asked, "Hunter? What happened?" Hunter opened his eyes weakly and said, "I was fighting with the new warrior… He's strong…" Rocky's eyes widened and asked, "Who is the new warrior? What's his name?" Hunter closed his eyes and didn't said any word. "NO! Hunter, no!" Rocky shouted. Hunter past out and Rocky said, "Good luck with your sleep… Come on, Raven! Let's ask Violet instead." The two wolves continue running and saw Violet cleaning her pups. "Violet!" Rocky shouted. Violet saw Rocky running towards her and she sighed with relief. "Yeah… What's wrong Rocky?" She asked with a kind voice. "Have you heard of the new warrior?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, why?" Violet asked. "What's his name? Hunter tried to tell me, but he pasted out and Crystal was being rude… So, what's name?" Rocky asked his older sister. Violet smiled and said, "Well, he's needs practice. He's sort of a weak wolf. He's very smart and his name is Dark Moon. He's at Tiger's and Mare's den." Rocky smiled at his sister and said, "Thank you, Violet! I love you!" Rocky and Raven ran away from her and Rocky said, "Finally, we've got someone to tell us the truth!" Raven nodded and saw Tiger, Mare and A dark wolf that has white paws and white on the tip of his tail. "It's Dark Moon!" Raven shouted. Dark Moon saw Raven and Rocky and he asked, "Yeah um… Are you Rocky? I heard that you wanted to ask me something?" Rocky nodded and said, "Greetings Dark Moon… I heard a lot from you. Are you strong and tough?" Dark Moon rolled his eyes and said, "Of course… But Hisser is so hard to fight!" Rocky walked towards him slowly and said, "Well… Battle him again and you'll join our pack…." Dark Moon smiled wide and said, "Thanks master!" Dark Moon ran around in circles cheering happily. All the wolves in the territory stared at with looks on their faces…. "Dark Moon! Calm down…" Raven said. "Yeah… You're acting like a weirdo." Tiger said. Rocky growled angrily and yelled, "Tiger! Not cool…" Tiger gave a glare at him and said, "Sorry…" Rocky nodded and glared back at Dark Moon. "So… Dark Moon, follow me." Rocky said. Rocky took Dark Moon back at Hisser's and Belle's den.


End file.
